Friends are forever, not just Christmas
by akaeve
Summary: A bad Christmas in D.C. makes Gibbs invite the team to stay. Written for a SeSa. The chapters are short so posted as a oneshot.


As always, the dysfunctional team of Gibbs, dysfunctional as in flawed, had been well… dysfunctional, as in no-one wanted to spend time with their families, weather too bad, too far to travel, he takes over, I am not a child but why do parents always have to act well parents…

"One day tables will change Ziva and they will become the child and you the parent," Gibbs had said.

"So what are we all doing for Christmas, not that I celebrate but I do like to see others enjoying themselves," Ziva questioned the team.

"Well mine, as in father, is going to Klosters….and no Ziva not a religious sect but the place….or was it St Moritz…..never mind somewhere where it is cold, posh and expensive, he will probably tap someone for money and lose all his friends and then come running to me again," Tony replied.

"I hear Posh Becks goes to Courchevel, I believe the Russian elite like to go there too," Tim added.

"But Tim, what about you?" Ziva enquired.

"Nowhere, I was going home but with dad being ill I'll probably just get in the way. A day or two is fine but any longer we end up fighting, so put my name down for rota."

"Now Rota would be warmer than here, but you mean the roster to work don't you?" Tony replied.

"Whatever Tony, but I will be here working, but do tell us what your plans are."

"Same as you, maybe we could flat share….but then I only have one bed."

"Queer stuff going on then?" Ziva laughed.

"No I mean I only have one bed and a couch."

"As do I Tony, and no you can't have the couch again. But Ziva what of you?" Tim questioned.

"Told Gibbs count me in, he's a workaholic, has no family, prefers to let the married or the agents who have children time with their families."

"So team, just another day at the office," Gibbs finished saying, "But grab your gear, dead Marine."

-oOo-

"Jethro, Christmas, any thoughts?" Dr Mallard asked over a whisky.

"None, just the usual, put myself down for working, you know how I like to let families have their time together. You?"

"This year I thought…..no I have Jethro, booked to go to Edinburgh for Christmas and Hogmanay. Staying in the Balmoral Hotel, overlooks Princes Street, and I asked if I could have a suite looking towards the Castle. I decided to go before I get too old."

"Looks like everyone is sorted then," as he drained his glass.

**Chapter 2**

Like all good plans or a Ducky would have said "The best laid schemes o' mice and men gang aft a gley" in other words never trust the weather.

It started like any Mid December but got colder and colder, early snows froze to the already cold sidewalks, but no-one realised it was going to get that cold. "Day after tomorrow" was all Tony could say shivering.

It was two days before Christmas and the weight of the snow caused power lines to crash, substations went down, it was a nightmare for the entire gadget person. Only Ducky and Gibbs seemed to be managing.

"This Jethro reminds me of the "Winter of Discontent" back in 1974. We had a 3 day week, power cuts and shortages. I have managed to cancel and have been reimbursed my holiday; I just don't want to leave the apartment unattended.

"Reminds me of Moscow," Gibbs had replied, looking out over the river.

-oOo-

The next day the team sat round the bullpen shivering, they had all come into the office for a heat and warmth, the generators had kicked in but for how long.

"Tim you know of any boy scouts we could burn?" Tony asked from his desk, he was wrapped in three jumpers and a duffle coat.

"Nope, but this walking and getting public transport is getting me down, maybe Rota would have been a better option. I just don't know how the Boss keeps so cool or hot, I mean warm," Tim replied.

"Oh yes Timmy, Gibbs is hot, hot, hot, but not in the way you are talking," as the two boys looked up to see Abby standing clutching Bert, but clad in a grey hippo onesie.

"Like the attire Abbs, what you got under that suit?" Tony asked.

"Two pairs of all in-ones, got from navy surplus. And yes sleeping in lab, I'm quite content," as they saw the lights flicker.

"Looks like the generator's about to die," Tim sighed.

"And it is Christmas Eve, what are going to do; we can't sleep here, can we?" Tony shivered.

They didn't see Gibbs approach from the elevator; he was as usual as cool as a cucumber or as Abby said hot.

"Boss, do you not feel the cold?" Tony asked.

"His veins are full of bourbon not blood so keeps warm that way." Tony muttered

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs bellowed.

"Thought she was with you," came the reply.

"Has anyone seen her today?" Gibbs now shouted concerned.

"Actually no," Tim answered, "But then she is always independent."

"Has anyone tried to call her?" Gibbs asked.

"On it Boss," as Tony dialled her cell, only to get her answer from the now opening elevator door.

"Sorry Gibbs, my car refused to start, the apartment is frozen over; I have had to turn the water off at the cock stop."

"Stopcock actually but we get your drift," Tim answered, "So what now?"

"I will sleep here, I am working the holidays so it will be convenient," came the reply, as the lights went out.

"Now what, Boss?" Tim asked.

"I suppose you could all come and stay with me, I mean I have a real fire, a back boiler, mini generator, candles, hurricane lamps and plenty tins of food," Gibbs replied without thinking it through and not seeing or hear Ducky appear at his back.

"Jethro, I have a freezer which if I'm not careful will breakdown, if you are taking the team maybe I could pitch in with food. Now that I am not going to Edinburgh I could at least feed the 5000 and maybe myself?"

"Hell, why not Duks," Gibbs added laughing.

**Chapter 3**

Later that morning, after going round their various apartments, the team picking things up they would need, they arrived at Jethro's.

"Ok beds, I have my double, and no will not share but you boys could have," Gibbs smiled a sly smile, "Or there is the guest room, one bed and a fold down and I'm sleeping in Kelly's old room, so fight it out."

The girls made their way up to Gibbs room, the double bed, and the boys they argued over who was having the fold down bed in the guest room.

The two pool cars sat outside Gibbs' house.

"I'm going to see Ducky, you lot behave," he shouted up the stairs at the rabble.

"Yes dad," they shouted back and then burst into laughter, Gibbs shook his head and headed for Duks' place.

-oOo-

"Was wondering Ducky, I need presents, I can get for Abbs if I go now and for Ziva, but the boys…."

"Jethro, I have the ideal thing in the cupboard over there," as Dr Mallard pointed, "It was always kept for an instance like this or should I say if by chance I had had children, but since I have no biological, that I have been informed of, then I think….." as he smile at Gibbs.

At that point the lights dimmed and failed, but the axillary in Ducky's apartment came on.

"Oh dear."

"No problem, just grab your gear and the food. You might as well join the party, and you can have Kelly's room, I'll sleep on the couch."

-oOo-

Gibbs dropped Dr Mallard off at the front door and watched as the door opened and Abby hugged the old man, he could see them talking as Abby turned and pointed to the car, Tim and Tony appeared and emptied the trunk. Gibbs drove off to the local mall.

-oOo-

Gibbs returned three hours later, not that it had taken that long to shop but the roads. He entered the house to find a smell he had not smelt for years, home cooking.

"Jethro, as you know, food keeps better cooked rather than raw, so since you had the gas cooker and the open fire I took the liberty of cooking. The turkey should be defrosted by tomorrow so I can dissect…"

"Where are the children?" Gibbs laughed looking about.

"I think you will find they are out the back making snowmen. I took the liberty of brazing the roast and have made a pot of soup that should keep us going, not too sure about potatoes."

"I have plenty tins of potatoes Duks, or wrap in tin foil and bake in the embers, always works for me," Gibbs answered as he now heard the team enter the side door wet and tired, "Oi, coats off here and boots, put paper down and hang coats on rack at the door, boots on paper, this is not a hotel."

"Yes Boss," they replied in unison, now taking off the wet clothes.

"Something smells good Ducky," Tony mentioned always interested in his stomach.

"Yes, now go wash your hands and tidy up and I will be mother, Jethro could you please lay the table," as Dr Mallard now ordered Gibbs about.

-oOo-

Dinner was filling, and as in all families the chore of washing up needed to be allocated.

"Too full Boss."

"In that case DiNozzo, you wash tomorrow."

"Gibbs, now that Ducky is here where are you going to sleep?" Abby asked concerned.

"Couch does me, but is anyone bathing as the water won't last for ever," he answered.

"Could all share," Tony offered, looking or was it leering at Ziva.

"I will kill you with the loofah," she replied not smiling.

"OK enough, let's get the place cleared up, wash if you can, I'm sure we can make do for a couple of days, as long as I keep the fire stoked, the boiler should be ok."

-oOo-

As always in winter, the day never did get light, but after much debating who was washing first, the team eventually settled down in-front of the fire. They were on call, so drink was out the question, only Ducky and Gibbs had a glass. Gibbs looked at the team, Tim was trying to write, Tony had brought over _"It's a wonderful Life"_ and was hoping that Jethro's DVD was up to showing. It was, and so the team settled down for Tony's traditional viewing. Gibbs looked at his team, his family, as they watched the movie, he just had to ask when the movie had finished, and he had bought the gifts.

"Was wondering, you never put a stocking up for Christmas Eve, I mean Santa might just drop by," Jethro smiled in a quizzing way.

"Boss, I'm almost forty, I do not believe in Santa Claus," Tony answered.

"Tony, then act your age and not your shoe size, because you were definitely 12 when we were outside," Ziva replied, "But Gibbs what is this stocking thing?"

"Gibbs, I hope you don't mind, but I found this book in your room it was on your book shelf, _"The Night before Christmas", _ I was wondering, you know, would you read, and Tim and I were going to leave something out for Santa and Rudolph," as Abby looked at Gibbs, he could see the child in her eyes. A child who still wished Christmas' could be well….magical.

Gibbs looked at Ducky who raised his glass and smiled.

"Fine, but first boil the kettles on the stove, and put hot water bottles in the beds," as he saw the girls suddenly rise and rush to the kitchen. Gibbs had bought some rubber bottles and they now lay in the kitchen. As he stoked the fire and poured Ducky another dram, he settled down on the couch as he watched Ziva and Abby rush up stairs with the hot bottles. The girls appeared a few minutes later.

"Ok, Ziva, children who had been good put a sock or in Victorian times a stocking pinned to the fireplace. Santa Claus or Father Christmas would drop by, and if the child had been good, would fill the sock with tokens and fruit, also a coin. Abbs give me the book and maybe Ziva you will understand once I finish, so settle down," as Abby climbed up onto the couch beside Gibbs and waited. Gibbs opened the book and began to read.

_"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…"_

As Gibbs finished reading he noticed that Ducky had dosed off and that Tony and Ziva, were also beginning to doze, Gibbs wondered if the back boiler or the fire were giving toxic fumes, he needed have worries, Ducky woke and Tony and Ziva suddenly got a second wind.

"Boss, think I'll turn in if you don't mind," Tony said as he rose.

"Think I will too," Ziva added.

"We need to put out the carrots for the reindeer, and a tot of something for Santa," Abby squealed as she ran to the kitchen and banged about looking for appropriate crockery.

"Abby, just leave the carrots by the fire and caf-pow will do or a bottle of beer," Gibbs replied," And remember, I'm sleeping on the couch, I'll make sure he gets."

Abby left the carrots, she had found in Ducky's food bags, and the bottle of beer she had found in Gibbs' fridge, out on the table, and giving Gibbs a big hug, she trooped away up to bed.

Gibbs smiled, he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, he would make an old camp bed up in the basement, the heater he had down there should have made the basement warm enough, he also had his old marine thermal sleeping bag he would be ok, but he still had one more thing to do before he too retired, so going to the basement he returned with a sack, and began to fill the stockings he had bought, and leave the presents under the tree. Funny he thought he could hear footsteps on the stair and a girlish giggle, he smiled to himself not looking round to see, but finished filling the stockings and arranging the presents. He stood and turning thought he saw a flash of Bert all in one, disappear up the stair. Smiling he made his way to the basement.

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs woke from one of the best sleeps he had had in ages. His first thought was to set the fire going, but as he rose, he could hear voices, laughter, and most of all could smell coffee. Pulling on trackie bottoms and his hoodie, he would change later, he made his way up the basement stairs to the sitting room. He leant against the door frame, there was Abby, gently combing the hair of a Victorian dressed doll, the black dress and lace predicting the mourning of Queen Victoria, Ziva was trying to master the bow and arrow and toy air gun, the wall plastered with toy arrows, oh yes she was going to complain that the sightings were way off, and the boys, he looked at the track laid out throughout the downstairs room, Scalextric, something that the lads had never encountered. Ducky had come up trumps. Ducky? he was in the kitchen carefully dissecting the turkey into joints for the oven. And Gibbs needn't have worried about the fire, Ziva had done.

The Christmas stockings were now scattered around the room, and he could smell orange peel, sweetie papers adorned his floor, he couldn't or wouldn't say anything. Then he spotted a lone present under the tree, looking at Ducky who lifted his glass of whisky and smiled, well it was Christmas. Gibbs walked over to the tree, stepping over the car track as a car zoomed through, "Hey Boss this is great, and McSpeedy went off at the last bend."

"Didn't mean to, it just happened," came the reply.

"Gibbs, the sight on this is all wrong," as Ziva picked up an arrow and fired, hitting Tony on the bum, "On the other hand maybe not."

Gibbs smiled and went to see who the gift was for; he needn't have been surprised; it was for him. He looked at the large box, and shook his head slightly, he knew that when he opened he would find individual presents; it was what he would find when opened.

Inside there was a selection of hastily wrapped presents. He smiled, sat on the couch and pulled the box towards him. The first gift felt awfully like his new plane, that he could have sworn was on a shelf in the basement…..Tony. The next….soft, he laughed quietly, at long last Abby was able to give him underwear. Tim's present was large and soft…..he wondered where his hoodie had gone. Ziva's was practical…..set of candles and batteries, just in case the electricity went down. Ducky's? it could have been whisky but turned out to be a rather fine red wine….yes Gibbs thought it was one of the bottles he had helped put into the car. Gibbs sat back and looked at his team, they were his family, and yes friends…and friends were for ever not just Christmas, as he gladly took a glass of whisky from Ducky.

Gibbs raised the glass and said "Merry Christmas", before taking a sip.

The End


End file.
